


Dylan's Sister

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Drama, Family, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto knew this was not ging to be easy, training can always involve trntrums and tears... and that's just the daddy. Carley has finally met her match as her loving Taddy prepares her for being a Grup and I can tell ya ... she is a rebel.





	1. Chapter 1

"It is almost meal time, afters if you are still hungers" Ianto said as the little girl stood in the kitchen with her hand stretched up, fingers splayed out in the universal "Give me" sign as she employed the biggest eyes possible.

She let the hand drop and glanced at the cookie jar, then grunted as she tried again, thrusting her hand higher with that look that warned of impending doom for anyone who did not comply with her wishes.

Ianto continued to wipe down the bench in preparation for dishing the meal in a short time.

Whimper.

Ianto ran the cloth under water and then screwed it out, humming softly to himself as the noise behind him stopped and he knew without turning around she had employed the patented "Gonna turn Blue' technique, her lips smashed together with blazing eyes as she held her breath.

Ianto checked the pots, turning the heat down on a couple as he was now delaying the meal for the tantrum.

"Hey babe smells divine." Jack said as he bounced in and Ianto cursed silently, the one who was a soft touch had entered the equation and a tiny face with huge sad tear brimming eyes rolled to him as she whimpered.

"Awwww, what's wrong dumpling bum" Jack crooned, kneeling to cuddle her against him "Can you tell Daddy?"

She glared and he saw the lips already locked in, now her ability to speak was gone and she would not resume normal activity until whatever had been done to piss her off was resolved.

"Ianto? She's holding her breath again."

"I know" Ianto started to get the bowls down for the little ones, "she wanted a cookie but it's meal time."

"Aww, did you love?" Jack sighed, "Sorry baby, Tadda said no did he?"

Great.

Ianto glanced over to see Jack's pout as he looked at her and wondered if he could crack him quick with the tea towel for throwing him under the bus, then he smiled, "Maybe Daddy can help you tell the boys then get ready by washing your hands?"

Jack picked up the child to find her rigid and non-compliant, those eyes again on the cookie jar.

"Babe, would it really hurt? Just one?"

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "I know you hate to see her upset but she has to learn to control herself."

"Yeah" Jack knew Ianto was right, "Come on, we can tell the boys yeah?"

Jack walked out with the rigid plank of a child under his arm and Ianto continued to dish, then cursed as he realised Jack had headed to the bathroom forgetting the boys.

Ianto placed the serving spoon down glad he had not dished anything to cool and walked through to the other room where Enzo, Dylan and Grik were all together playing a video game on the big screen.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I am dishing now" he said and they roared, throwing the controllers down and racing for the nearest bathroom, Dylan laughing as he shoved Grik who bounced off the wall and roared with glee as this apparently meant he liked him.

Seems Enzo picks good friends.

Ianto walked back to the kitchen and found Jack placing the little girl in her chair, talking to her as he checked the straps "I know you hate it but it's needed so you remember not to run across the table again, remember how Taddy had a burst bubble when you did that? Your foot went right in the mashed potato"

He giggled, she giggled and then took another bit of her cookie, looking over his shoulder at Ianto with triumph.

"You have got to be kidding me" Ianto spurted out before he could stop himself, "I sand no so you wait until I leave the room?"

"She fell and hurt her knee running back for her meal, she was so hungry" Jack defended his bub "She was crying."

Ianto simmered as he calmly sighed then dished the meals and placed them down, giving the little girl the plate of mash and gravy that she looked at and shoved away pointing at the dinner rolls on the table with those eyes growing to massive proportions as she looked at her loving Daddy, "Ta?"

"What lovely manners" Jack gushed as he handed it to her, "Well done."

Jack had perfected the praise, had that part down pat but GODS he needed to learn punishment too. Hard to imagine a man capable of leading men into battle and screaming as he ran into a hail of bullets could possibly wilt but there ya go, we all have an Achilles heel and for Jack it was Puppy Dog Eyes and pink taffeta.

Ianto now saw that he had a hard slog ahead of himself.

He had two to train, not just one.

And by the Gods, Jack was probably a tantrummer too.


	2. boo hoo

The scream was one of death.

Ianto ran, dropping the washing from his arms as he slammed into the main room and found Carley flopped on the floor with her back curling as she screamed like something had just kicked her hard.

Jack slammed in too, knocking Ianto into the nearby chair as he rushed to his princess, scooping her up with open horror as he checked her limbs for damage and Ianto took the chance to scan the room, finding Dylan there with a look of surprise.

"Dylan?" Ianto asked softly as he noted the little boy's hand clasping something, "Did she have something?"

"My special rock" he confirmed, "She snatched it and ran from my room, I chased her and told her it was important and I needed it back, my Mama gave it to me. She hit me with it so I held it up and she couldn't reach to get it back."

"She threw it? Are you Ok. Did it hit you hard?" Ianto moved to comfort the boy as Jack looked up with open incredulity

"Ianto? What about Carley?" he demanded, "He's hurt her!"

"No he didn't. He refused to give her something that she was not allowed in the first place. She knows Dylan's special shelf is out of bounds" Ianto replied without turning around, his hands stoking Dylan's face lovingly, "Are you sure you are OK love?"

"Yes Taddy" Dylan felt those arms around him and snuggled in, totally immune to his father's ranting or his sister's screams as he knew Taddy saw and understood he was the one wronged.

"Go pop it back, maybe higher on the shelf with her photo" Ianto suggested, his hands once more soothingly stroking, "Then when you say goodnight and kiss her picture you can touch the stone, like for luck."

Dylan's face lit up, "Awesome idea."

Dylan kissed Ianto and then ran from the room, Jack holding a now limp mess as he glared at Ianto, "Ianto, he was too rough, look at her."

"I am looking and if she does not stop she will ruin her dress. Carley, I know you are angry but you know that rock is special. If you want a special rock we can all go and find one that is just yours and the boys are not allowed." Ianto spoke gently, like the child was listening instead of dying a slow horrible death and a little face swivelled to regard him, crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lee, look at me" Ianto said gently, "I know you love Dylan and you wanted the rock because he likes it. I understand, it was not to hurt him, you wanted something of his that must be special, right?"

Sniffle.

"How about, this weekend we go out on the boat for a special day, just you, me and Dadda? Uncle Andy and Uncle Rhys can stay and play with the boys for the afternoon and we will have a picnic on our island, just us. All yours, me and daddy with nobody else to interrupt. But, you have to wait until the weekend, yeah?" Ianto watched her consider the offer, her sniffling away as she started to smile.

"So, here is the deal" Ianto knew he had her and focused on the one he would have to control until then as he looked at Jack "No tantrums or breath holding. I know you might forget and if you do I will remind you that we are agreeing not to do it, you will then have until the count of three to remember and stop OK? One. Two. Three. If by three you are a good girl again I will forget you made a mistake and will not cancel the trip but if you continue the tantrum we have to stop the trip. Agreed?"

"Greed"

"Close enough" Ianto nodded and Jack placed the girl down as she started to bounce about with glee, running off to play again, now Ianto focused on Jack, "Agreed?"

"Greed?"

"Cariad, I mean it" Ianto smiled as he stepped into his personal space, hand sliding around respective partner's hips as they hugged, "You must not give in. Remind her we have a deal, she is only little and will forget so we give her the count to show we understand but we have to be firm. She knows what she is doing, she is old enough to learn about consequences. I know you were not here for this with Dylan, your service was important too. You have to learn to ignore those tears."

"But…if she is hurt…"

"Then we know it's not being naughty. Tears from a bob-boo is allowed" Ianto sighed, his big soft man cuddling in and then drawing him in for a kiss.

Gonna be a LONG three days until the weekend.


	3. beating

The next day and the first hurdle as Carley ran across the grass towards her Daddy's outstretched arms, catching her toe and tumbling forward, her cry of fear engaging Daddy Drama as Jack yelled and ran for her.

Ianto had tried to explain on several occasions that this made it worse, that each time he overreacted she really thought she was hurt for him to be so upset. Jack knew he was probably a drama queen as he snatched her up and kissed her foot with horror, checking if the toe was broken, "IANTO"

He ran inside with a crying child, "Ianto, she's hurt her foot."

Ianto looked up from the file he was writing in and found a chid incoming, her face red as she gasped for air and he knew she was terrified. He accepted her and hugged her so she might hear his heartbeat, crooning gently as he rubbed her back.

"It's OK, calm down. It's OK Cariad" Ianto kept repeating as he watched Jack pace back and forth ringing his hands, "Sit down."

Jack sat. His face red as he tried to calm himself.

"Were you like this with Dylan too?" Ianto asked as he settled back, the child now calm and nuzzling at him.

"His Mother took care of …I mean… I was away so much and …shit. I missed so much didn't I" Jack was now bereft as he wondered how many times his son had needed him and he wasn't there to fix it.

"Jack" Ianto's voice calm and gentle, "It's OK. You love him and he loves you. Look, she is OK, how about you come over and kiss the silly little piggy better."

Jack crawled over making pig snorting noises as he looked at her little toe and he kissed it gently, "Poor piggy, it's the stay home one."

"Aww… better than the roast beef one, he would hate to miss roast on account of a stubbing."

She giggled as she loked down and Jack began the This Little Piggy Game ending with kisses and snorts on her foot as she screamed with glee.

"Poor baby girl, a lovely day and then a little piggy tries to run away yeah?" Ianto crooned, "It's OK."

"Still Greed?"

Ianto snorted, looking at Jack, "Yes still agreed. This was not a tantrum, this was an ouch. We all cry when we get an ouch, we all get mad when something goes wrong. This was not a naughty I know that. Still agreed."

"Good"

Jack smiled and rose, heading out to check the lawn for whatever she had tripped on, probably just a divot in the lawn and then stomp on it until he was sure her bare feet were safe. Ianto felt her going limp and smiled as he reached for the file and then Jack entered with a flushed face to show he had done exactly what Ianto thought he was going to do.

"Is it dead dear?"

"Yeah" Jack flopped into a char, "She OK?"

"Yeah, maybe a little surprised is all. She didn't expect to fly" Ianto smiled, "You did a wonderful job of panicking, my lord, good thing the door was open or you might have run through it."

Jack snorted then laughed soflty as Ianto also defused his fear and he flopped back again.

"You mind going to pick up the boys from school? Enzo might like to see you there at the gates, it's always me and he does tell everyone he has two good looking parentals ya know." Ianto said and Jack perked up as he checked the time.

"She OK?"

"She's asleep Cariad, will probably wake when they come in shouting the odds about their day as they do" Ianto smiled, "Maybe you can take them both for a little treat and being her home a container?"

The mention of the ice-cream store had Jack leaping from the chair, "Just gonna change. Wanna make an impression."

Ianto knew the boys would be overjoyed to see their father there waiting, his handsome self also making some of the other parentals double-take at the strong soldier who looked every bit the hero that he is.

Besides.

Jack loved to show off for those boys and all three would return with puffed out chests and handholding as they all got something from the bonding experience.

Besides.

Someone also wanted time with him.

Her hand clasping his tunic so tightly even in her sleep as the fright lingered.

He hoped one day things like that would not bring her such fear, that night long since let go of by Lorenzo still in the back of her confused little mind and all she knew for certain was this heartbeat had made all the screaming and sorrow go away.

"Greed" Ianto whispered to his little cherub, "Little bugger."

When she woke he would let her put icing on cookies for the boys, and eat her fill in the process.


	4. testing

Jack had wanted to push the trolley, causing a minor disagreement as Lorenzo and Dylan explained that they pushed the trolley for Tad. Taddy fixed it.

"How about you both push the one for me and Daddy can push the one with Carley in it. That way we can divide and conquer with the shopping list, Carley and Daddy can get the baby aisle stuff while you two help me with the bread and milk" Ianto offered, cheers as they all won, Jack slamming the little girl into the one with a seat and racing off.

Ianto waited while the boys selected their steed, a lot of talking and examining wheels before they decided on one that didn't track to the left.

Jack returned.

Ianto tore off the bottom of the list with the baby things listed… yes… He did section them out. Jack kissed him and took off, this time with the list. Then he came back for the trolley and the little girl who was laughing.

"I'll push first" Dylan said, "Enzo you can pick the first item to go in, then we swap."

"Good idea" came the sage reply and Ianto followed the two tiny little old men as they discussed the weather, colour of that woman's shoes and the price of the cheese. Like an old married couple they argued and he had to stop a giggle more than once as one told the other that one was the brand they usually got.

Then Ianto heard it. Three rows over and it was as familiar as a phone ringing.

"Excuse me boys, choose colour napkins for the weekend picnics we are all having, mine with Carley and yours with Andy and Rhys. Two packets" he said then he took off and the pitch changed, Jack obviously way out of his depth as she get into high gear.

He found Jack looking frantic as he shoved noodles at her then reached for a tin of sauce as he tried to work out what she wanted, her tantrum to a degree where she was unable to speak

"CARLEY!" Ianto said sternly, then knelt to pull her face into his, their eyes meeting, "Darling you are being naughty now."

She took a breath for the next scream.

"I know you want something, I know the word is stuck. Stop it, the word will not come out if you are angry. Stop. Carley, listen to me please" Ianto spoke calmly like this was nothing and a small crowd was forming as Jack started to panic, "Carley. One. Carley, two … what comes next?"

She blinked as she focused on her Taddy, watching his mouth as he said "Three."

She shuddered as she breathed in, her hands grasping the handle of the trolley with rage.

"Good girl, I see your anger. I see you are very upset. OK?" Ianto crooned, "Good girl for stopping. You need to focus for me. The word is stuck. You can't get it out, I understand. Can you show me?"

She frowned, "me ….. want."

"Yes. But you wanted loud. We don't like loud do we. Loud can be naughty and we are not naughty, right?" Ianto reasoned, "We can try soft. Tell me soft, if the word is stuck is there another one like it? Think love. Can you use some other words to mean the same thing?"

"The flat crunchies" she frowned, "There…yewwo"

Ianto looked in the direction she was pointing as Jack swung to do the same "Yellow love? Flat, yellow crunchy…crisps? You want a chippie?"

"YEAH!" she threw her arms up with relief and then clapped for her clever Tadd "Chippies!"

Jack reached out, his hand hesitating, "she said yellow."

"Crisps are yellow love, the bag she likes is red, you are right to be confused" Ianto assured him, "Yellow crisps in the red packet with the birdie on the front, yeah?"

"YEAHHHHHH" she was overjoyed as her Daddy picked the right packet and handed it to her to cuddle possessively.

"Now remember, we pay then eat, yeah? It's rude to eat them when we've not paid" Ianto reminded, her, "At the check-out we let them go beep then they are eatable."

"Yes Tadda"

"Clever girl" Ianto kissed her and those, "Now…your brothers will have half the store in the bloody trolley now."

He walked off to find where the little men were up to and Jack leaned in close to kiss her face as he whispered, "Isn't' Taddy clever then?"

"Yeah" she sighed as she grinned at the one who had got them for her, "Ta."

"Good girl, lovely manners" Jack praised happily as he started to look at the list again.

The crowd dispersed.


	5. Captain Carley

The last day, gonna be the hardest one as Ianto knew she was overflowing with the need to explode. She was currently walking around with her hands clasped together making little growling sounds so he looked over at the oblivious one.

"Cariad, you busy?"

"Nope" Jack said happily as he flicked the page on the magazine.

"I think little miss is bored, wanna take her outside with those empty cans for recycling and give her the soft mallet to hit them with? She and you can flatten them for the bin" Ianto suggested, "she loves hitting things."

"Cool" Jack leapt up and soon Ianto was watching him on the steps with his little girl, both with mallets slamming the cans into oblivion her face shining with glee as she as allowed to smash something without it being wrong and Jack laughed as a can jumped down the steps.

"What a stinker, I'll get it love" Jack crooned as he placed it back, "Now. Smash!"

"MASH" she screamed as she brought the mallet down and the can splattered.

"YAY" they both threw arms in the air as they celebrated, then she looked at the basket.

"More?"

"One more love, all yours" Jack smiled then settled back as she rose to stomp it this time, her little boots stamping over and over again until the can was stuck and she choked with laugher as she limped around on the ground with it making a clanking sound.

"Goodness, a new shoe?" Ianto asked as he came outside, "A new fashion is it?"

She laughed and pointed at her foot then stomped it up and down some more.

"Well. That will learn it" Ianto agreed, settling on the step to kiss Jack, "I have some more cans here. These are still full of pop though."

"POP"

Ianto opened the little serving can of lemonade and handed it to her, "Straw?"

"Pwease"

"Good girl" Ianto gave her the pink straw and watched her carefully thread it into the can, something she preferred to do herself and then she sucked happily. "When we finish you can kill these cans too."

"Yeash" she panted as she stopped for air.

Jack guzzled his soda and placed the can on its side, holding her hand to steady her as she slammed her other foot down and she gleefully stormed about with both feet canned now. Ianto laughed as he sipped his own sofa and waited for her to tire of the soda shoe game. "Ta?"

"Yes, I am finished now, thank you" Ianto said as he handed her his can and she placed it on the ground, then got the mallet, measuring like she was playing golf, each swing a check, then she screamed as she swung and the can sailed off.

"Buggy."

"Yes, bugger indeed" Ianto sniggered, "Go get it then, don't let it get away, stinky thing trying to run."

She snarled as she ran after it to pummel it to death, Jack roaring with mirth as she showed her warrior side.

"Hoodlum" Ianto said affectionately, then he leaned against Jack, "Almost home time, let's all go get the boys together today, she does love flying and while we wait she can play with her little console."

Jack had got her a fake console, a smaller version of his so she could pretend she was flying the hover with him and Ianto watched the way she watched Jack, then copied, her desire to fly obvious.

He buckled her into the jump seat so she was next to Jack and her delight was obvious as he handed her the console, making a fuss of strapping it to the seat as well, "OK, be sure to fly right ya hear."

"Yeah" she said then delighted both men with a complete sentence without slurring or stuttering, "Buckle up for the ride."

Jack almost burst with pride as he glanced back at his beloved who was strapping in to sit between the boy's seats. "Did you hear that?"

"A pilot to be sure" Ianto agreed and then watched Jack reach for the ignition.

"Want to help me count it out love?" Jack crooned, "Ignition in Three, two..."

"ONE!" she screamed amd she slammed her hand on her console as Jack pushed his button and the engines fired up, her head flopping back as she screamed with glee. Jack and Carley mimicked each another the whole way there, her little self even scolding when she thought he was too close to the curb and he laughed as he adjusted his descent accordingly.

Her face was serene as she checked the numbers on the dash and then said softly, "Brake."

Jack did.

They coasted to the ground with a slight bump and she turned to her Daddy, "Well done."

The men laughed as she clapped and looked out the window to see if her brothers were out yet.

Captain Carley Harness-Jones was ready for her passengers to embark.


	6. golden

The reward was awesome. Jack clutching her little body as he let her place her hand on the wheel, turning the boat in the waves while Taddy said not a damned thing.

Her hair was now long enough to whip in the wind and Ianto knew soon she would have little pigtails for Jack to fuss over, his beloved already had several hair ties he had purchased along with clips to dress her up.

"Whale" Jack yelled, as he pointed and a huge creature lifted its head from the water as Jack powered down to let the boat settle in the water. "Wow, look Lee, it's a Whale. Big huh?"

"Hi" she waved energetically to the huge creature who made a noise back, her glee apparent as she squealed and swung to look back at her Taddy, "See?"

"I think he likes you" Ianto agreed happily, "He sees a good little girl who didn't break the rules, she got a great prize for her hard work and he likes her."

"Yay"

The picnic had been fun and the beach strewn with pretty things so she had chosen hard, now she was full happy and a good girl. It felt nice to be a good girl.

They got back to dry land and then she helped fly home, Taddy even saying he felt safer knowing she was watching things and she felt so Grup it wasn't even funny.

They got home and she reached for her bucket of specials, running inside as she called out to her family and the boys were on the floor with a game, both rising to show her how lonely they were without her and they was glad they were all home now. It had been a wonderful day and Daddy and Taddy had smashed face a few times too, now she knelt and tipped the bucket on the floor as Andy yelped, the sand and stones tumbling out as she looked for the special one.

There.

She picked up the black obsidian with the shot of gold in it and held it up to Dylan, "Look, Tadda say like sunshine."

"Wow" Dylan gasped as he knelt and too it, "It's awesome."

"For you" she said with glee, "Dylan's stone."

Dylan looked at her, "You are giving this to me?"

"Yeah"

"Wow…Carley a special stone from my sister? Wow, that is so cool that I will put it in a special place" he assured her touched that she would do such a thing, recognise his need to collect.

"What about me" Lorenzo asked and she pointed, the boy looking down along with Andy and they both yodelled as the starfish moved.

Ianto laughed as he scooped it up, "It's OK. It's safe. It can go in the fish pond Jack is building, it's a fresh water capable species from Decon Prime."

"Shit, a real starfish" Andy clasped at his chest, "me poor heart."

Lorenzo laughed "Trust Carley to get a new pet."

"I think we can go have a wash" Jack said as he scooped up the baby, "Come on love. Nice hot bath? You can bring a few of the shells with you to sit on the bath, yeah? Then a snack"

"Nack!"

"Say it correctly please" Ianto said softly as he knelt to pick up the spilt stones.

"Snack" she tried again.

"Well done, such nice pronunciation, prefect" Ianto praised, "Go make sure Daddy has a wash for me will you love?"

"Yep, come on" she grabbed Jack's hand to lead him away and his mirth bubbled over as he was pulled to the bathroom.

"Did you boys have a nice day" Ianto asked as he looked up at Andy who was kneeling with the boys.

"Awesome" they replied happily "so quiet."

"Well, maybe once a week we should do something like this, or have change around? Maybe next weekend we can have a day out while Carley had a play date here?" Ianto offered, "Her new friend Mabel can come play so you two can come out? Or one each? Me and one of you do something, the other with daddy? Yeah?"

"Cool" they nodded happily, knowing there would be evens.

Taddy was always fair.

.

.

.

.

.

This might not be an end to the tantrums but maybe he had taught Jack…ah…Carley how to deal with them. I was asked her age now ... she is a terrible two and a half, nearing the horrible threes.

Thanks for reading, next instalment will be "Lorenzo's Boo-boo"


End file.
